


Pure morning

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [26]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Day 25: stockings, Drabble, Kinktober 2017, M/M, cross-dressing Kyle obvs, like this is so short I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: It's Dan's birthday, so Kyle gets him a present.





	Pure morning

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, day 25: stockings

It takes Kyle a long time to decide which stockings to get. In the end, he settles on a pair that are black and sheer, with a baby pink frill at the top of each leg and clips to attach them to his matching underwear. 

The girl behind the counter smiles, "She'll love them," she says as she slides the bag toward him. He hands her his card and nods. 

"Oh, definitely," he says. 

***

"Have you got your eyes closed?"

Dan sits on the bed with his back to the door, nodding. “Yep.”

“Promise?”

“Jesus, Kyle. How old are you, five?”

“Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean I won’t slap you in the face,” Kyle says. He crosses the room anyway, coming to stand in front of Dan who does indeed have his eyes closed. He takes a second to adjust the stockings, making sure they’re even. “Okay,” he says, eventually. “Open your eyes.”

Dan looks at him, eyes on his face first before looking down. He sucks in a breath. “Woah,” he says, staring at the underwear and the stockings for a full minute before meeting Kyle’s eyes.

“Happy birthday.”

Dan gets to his feet, puts his hands on Kyle’s hips and pulls him close. “You look incredible, babe,” he says, kissing him gently. He holds Kyle at arms length to look at him again, mesmerised by the stockings. “Could you...would you...keep the tights on?”

Kyle feels himself blush. "Sure,” he says.


End file.
